


Остальное – позже

by Himery



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Gen, Genderswap, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himery/pseuds/Himery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке: "TYL!Ямамото/TYL!fem!Скуало. Обстоятельства складываются таким образом, что Скуало теряет волосы. Обстоятельства и реакция Ямамото на усмотрение автора".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Остальное – позже

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Crystal Sphere

– Долго ещё столбом будешь стоять?  
Ямамото опомнился и отступил на шаг назад, шире открывая дверь.  
Задев его плечом, Сквало прошла в квартиру. Такеши медленно провернул замок и оглянулся – она стояла к нему спиной, в обычной одежде вместо варийской формы.  
– Сойдёт, – оглядев комнату, заявила Сквало и бросила сумку на диван. Не оборачиваясь, спросила: – Детали миссии тебе известны?  
Ямамото вообще не мог сообразить, о чём шла речь: слышал слова, но сложить их так, чтобы появился смысл, не мог. Он смотрел на Сквало и глазам не верил. Дико и непривычно было видеть короткие вихры вместо копны длинных, ниже поясницы, волос. Со спины Сквало казалась ему беззащитной, почти обнажённой.  
– Ямамото!  
– Что? – он моргнул, сообразив, что от него ждут ответа.  
Сквало подошла к нему, встав напротив. Близко, даже слишком. Хотя, наверное, это ему так казалось, а Сквало вообще дела до таких мелочей не было.  
– Возьми себя в руки. Что ты, как… – она не договорила, раздражённо дернув плечом.  
Ямамото кивнул, а ладонь сама потянулась к белым волосам. Казалось, нужно было прикоснуться, чтобы поверить. Хотя верить не хотелось.  
Сквало отстранилась, жёстко усмехнувшись.  
– Так, я поняла. Поговорим, когда к тебе вернётся способность соображать.  
А у Такеши горло перехватило от захлестнувшей нежности и невыносимого желания обнять. Наверное, не смог бы остановиться, наплевав на последствия, но Сквало уже не было рядом.  
Он наблюдал, как она разбирает сумку, и последнее, о чём думал – о предстоящей миссии.  
– Я сделаю чай? – наконец, предложил Ямамото.  
Сквало кивнула, и он побрёл на кухню. Пока возился с чаем, передумал всякого, и всё без толку. «Хоть настроение не успел ей испортить», – с горечью подумал Такеши.  
Супербия зашла на кухню. Села за стол с ворохом бумаг и отодвинула их в сторону, когда Ямамото принес две исходящие терпким ароматом чашки.  
Он сел напротив Сквало, стараясь особо не глазеть на неё. Получалось из рук вон плохо.  
– Убери это обеспокоенное выражение со своего лица, – резко сказала она.  
И тут Ямамото понесло. Знал, что зря заводит разговор, но остановиться уже не мог. Посыпались один за другим вопросы и предположения, а Сквало молчала и только изредка качала головой.  
– Кто это был?! Кто? Ты сама никогда такого не сделала бы, – она выгнула бровь, и Ямамото запнулся.  
– Расскажи, пожалуйста.  
– Обойдешься, – отрезала Сквало, остро глянув на него из-под чёлки.  
И запал весь сразу пропал. Не расскажет, понял Ямамото. Может, когда-нибудь, если сама захочет.  
Сквало уставилась в окно, о чём-то задумавшись, и Такеши, потеряв всякую осторожность, не сводил с неё глаз. С короткими волосами и чёлкой она выглядела моложе и казалась ему сейчас ближе, чем когда-либо. Ямамото мысленно отвесил себе затрещину. Ближе, как же! Это же надо было до такого додуматься.  
Сквало провела ладонью по остриженным волосам и взглянула на него.  
– Не нравится? – как-то спокойно-насмешливо спросила она.  
Ямамото вскинулся – слова, много слов, рвались наружу, но сказать их оказалось сложно. Да и вряд ли нужно сейчас.  
– Нравится, – просто ответил Такеши.  
А остальное он скажет чуть позже.


End file.
